Latin name of the genus of the species of the plant claimed: Symphoricarposxc3x97doorenbosii. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Arisoxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Symphoricarposxc3x97doorenbosii plant named xe2x80x98Arisoxe2x80x99. The new variety was created by self crossing Symphoricarposxc3x97doorenbosii xe2x80x98Mother of Pearlxe2x80x99. The varietal denomination of the new variety is xe2x80x98Arisoxe2x80x99.
Among the novel characteristics possessed by the new variety which distinguishes it from its parents and all other varieties of which I am aware, are its attractive red-purple fruit.
Asexual reproduction by propagation of vegetative cuttings of the new variety as performed in The Netherlands shows that the foregoing and other distinguishing characteristics come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.
Fruit of xe2x80x98Arisoxe2x80x99 differ from Symphoricarposxc3x97doorenbosii xe2x80x98Mother of Pearlxe2x80x99 in having bright red-purple color with lighter blotches whereas xe2x80x98Mother of Pearlxe2x80x99 have lighter to almost white fruit.